The Flintstones Comedy Show
|catalogue number = VC1084 |rating = |running time = 56 minutes}}The Flintstones Comedy Show is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987. Description The Flintstones Comedy Show features all your Bedrock favourites, plus hilarious new characters in five classic stone age classics. You'll be laughing all the way through this cave-load of comic catastrophes. Episodes # Dino's Girl - The Flintstones adorable pet dinosaur discovers puppy love. # A Rocks-Pox on You - Fred and Wilma get more than they bargained for when they go to visit their creepy gothc neighbours, the Frankenstones. # In Tune with Terror - Pebbles and Bam Bam, who have grown up into the zaniest teenagers of prehistoric times, get mixed up in the rock business. # Punk Rock - Wilma and Betty, working as journalists on the Bedrock Bugle, track down the hairiest superhero of them all - 'Captain Caveman'. # Rockjaw Rides Again - Fred and Barney, on the beat as Bedrock cops, discover oil while chasing Rockjaw, a ravenous creature with an insatiable appetite for rocks, and anything or anyone that gets in his way! Credits Executive Producers William Hanna and Joseph Barbera © 1985 Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. © 1985 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Copyright Not affiliated with World Vision International a Religious and Charitable Organisation © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * The Flintstone Comedy Show intro * The Flintstones: Volume 4 title card * Dino's Girl title card * Start of Dino's Girl (1981) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Rockjaw Rides Again (1981) * The Flintstone Comedy Show closing credits * Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo (1979-1992) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The Flintstones Comedy Show (1987) (2).png|Back cover and spine flintstones-the-comedy-show-21984l.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 The Flintstones Comedy Show (UK VHS 1987) (1994 Re-release cassette).png|1994 Re-release cassette The Flintstones Comedy Show (UK VHS 1987) Title card.jpeg|Title card flintstones-the-comedy-show-11287l.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels Category:The New Shmoo Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with Two-part episode and two double-length specials Category:Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo from 1979 to 1992 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions